Tinggal Bersama
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Berbagai macam kemodusan yang dilakukan Tsukiyama saat Kaneki tinggal bersamanya. Apa saja ya kira-kira? Warning: TsukiKane, OOC, Typo.


Lagi-lagi saya membuat TsukiKane, tapi kali ini temanya AU jadi mereka cuma manusia biasa dan bukan ghoul. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, selamat menikmati..

.

.

Tsukiyama dan Kaneki tinggal bersama. Akan tetapi mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih , mereka hanya teman. Kebetulan rumah Tsukiyama dekat dengan kampus Kaneki, jadi Tsukiyama mengajak Kaneki tinggal dirumahnya.

Ya hitung-hitung sekalian modus, mau bukti?

.

**Tinggal Bersama**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Pair : Tsukiyama x Kaneki**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance dan Humor**

**Warning : Kumpulan drable(?), Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dan typo**

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul punya Sui Ishida**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika pulang kerumah**

Biasanya Tsukiyama begitu pulang ke rumah tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi ia kan hanya tinggal sendirian disana. Namun semenjak Tsukiyama dan Kaneki tinggal bersama, keadaannya berubah. Setiap kali Tsukiyama pulang pasti Kaneki akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang, Tsukiyama-_san_—"

"Aku pulang istriku."

"—Eh?"

Tetapi terkadang Tsukiyama suka keceplosan.

.

**Ketika waktunya makan malam**

Makan malam adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Tsukiyama. Tetapi bukan makanannya melainkan Kaneki dengan apron lah yang ditunggu Tsukiyama. Kaneki yang menyiapkan makan malam terlihat seperti seorang istri sungguhan. Sampai-sampai Tsukiyama membayangkan Kaneki hanya memakai apron dan meminta Tsukiyama untuk segera memakannya.

Tsukiyama dan fantasi mesumnya.

"Tsukiyama-_san_, kok mimisan?"

"Oh—ini kepentok."

.

**Ketika waktunya mandi**

Dulu tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari mandi, tetapi sekarang mandi adalah hal yang paling istimewa bagi Tsukiyama. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah kaneki. Karena alasan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tsukiyama—mengenai penghematan air—, mau tidak mau Kaneki menurut saja begitu Tsukiyama meminta mereka berdua untuk mandi bersama.

Ah, dan lagi...

Memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Kaneki adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Tsukiyama. Maka dimulai lagilah Tsukiyama dan fantasi mesumnya _season_ ke-2.

"TSUKIYAMA-_SAN_ KENAPA PINGSAN?"

.

**Ketika waktunya tidur**

Lagi-lagi dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Tsukiyama—kamar tamu sudah dipakai sebagai gudang— Kaneki mau saja tidur berdua sekamar dengan Tsukiyama. Padahal sebenarnya kamar tamu masih tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja semenjak Kaneki tinggal dengannya, kamar tamu dikunci rapat-rapat oleh Tsukiyama. Takut modus yang ia lakukan diketahui oleh Kaneki.

Dan satu hal lagi, ritual yang setiap hari Tsukiyama lakukan sebelum tidur adalah menatap wajah manis kaneki yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu disampingnya.

Lihat betapa indah hidup Tsukiyama bukan?

.

**Ketika ada telpon dari seseorang**

Setiap kali telpon rumah berdering, Tsukiyama tidak akan mengangkatnya. Bukan karena Tsukiyama malas melainkan karena Kaneki. Ya, Jika Kaneki yang menganggkat telpon tersebut maka—

"Halo, dengan Tsukiyama disini."

—Kaneki seakan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah bagian dari keluarga Tsukiyama, atau lebih tepatnya istri dari seorang Tsukiyama Shu. Tsukiyama dan khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Terima kasih Kaneki-_kun_, aku akan terus memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"...Ya?"

.

**Ketika belanja keperluan bersama**

Sebenarnya mereka cuma pergi berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, akan tetapi karena otak Tsukiyama yang kelewat kreatif, Tsukiyama menganggap hal tersebut adalah kencan. Terkadang Tsukiyama juga suka mengkhayal kalau mereka adalah pengantin baru yang sedang pergi berbelanja.

Dasar...

"Sepertinya sudah semua."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bayar."

Dengan penuh kemodusan(?), Tsukiyama menggandeng tangan Kaneki dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang menganggur—tangan kanan membawa keranjang belanjaan—. Sedangkan kaneki, sebagai seseorang yang polos ia diam saja saat tangannya digandeng oleh Tsukiyama.

.

.

Itu hanya sebagian bukti dari kemodusan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Tsukiyama. Sebenarnya Tsukiyama tidak mau melakukan hal—modus—tersebut, akan tetapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, dia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Kaneki.

Ya, cinta membutakan segalanya...

Kenapa Tsukiyama tidak mencoba menembak Kaneki saja? Menyatakan perasaan yang telah dipendamnya semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu hanya satu, Tsukiyama takut ditolak. Padahal jika Tsukiyama menyatakan cinta pada Kaneki, mungkin ia akan diterima.

Kenapa? Masih tidak tau jawabannya?

Masa kalian tidak sadar. Kaneki memang polos, tapi Kaneki sadar kalau dia selalu terkena modus Tsukiyama. Tetapi kalau memang Kaneki tidak menyukai hal tersebut, kenapa Kaneki selalu diam saja jika dimodusin oleh Tsukiyama? Kenapa ia tidak marah atau menolak hal tersebut?

Jawabannya hanya satu...

Kalian dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri...

**TAMAT**

.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan rada aneh ceritanya *bows* sebenarnya ini saya buat untuk seseorang, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak tau tentang tokyo ghoul. Jadinya gagal deh *curhat*

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, adakah yang mau mereview? *memelas*


End file.
